


Tear

by Puck_Monger_99



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Monger_99/pseuds/Puck_Monger_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are alone at the moment, the only one they'll probably have for awhile, and Jamie just wants to savor it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Post-Preds, 4.9.16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear

Jason tastes like sweat and victory, Jamie decides as he lets his tongue explore the other man's mouth. They are alone at the moment, the only one they'll probably have for awhile, and Jamie just wants to savor it. Jason doesn't mind letting the euphoria consume them, either, just tips his head back against the wall to meet Jamie's lips better. 

It feels weird to have an older man bowing pliant beneath his hands, but he says nothing about it. Though they just changed back into their suits, the heat of the game is still sticky on their skin, still thrumming between them like an unspoken agreement. In a way it is, because no one has to speak before they are pressed tightly against each other in desperation. 

"Jamie," Jason murmurs, gently pushing him away. His eyes are unnaturally blue, and Jamie is drowning in them. "They'll be missing you."

"You too," He retorts. "A fucking hatty, Jason."

His hand falls to Jason's hip with possessiveness and the need to just breathe him in, to be able to have bodily contact. He nearly falls to his knees when Jason quirks his lips in amusement. 

"Fix your hair," He chuckles, low in his chest. It isn't the endearing giggle that Jamie loves, but this laugh sends a wave of arousal coursing through his body. "You mess."

Jamie blushes deeply when Jason adjusts his tie for him, and pecks him on the lips as a thank you. 

Jamie tears away first, reluctantly allowing the lights and the sound and the energy to flood his form. He hopes he doesn't look suspicious meandering to his brother's side, touching his lips to see if they are bruised. Jordie is laughing, and Jamie is grateful as his brother sweeps him into the conversation with ease. 

He sighs in relief seeing Jason appear from behind the corner, watches as the lie slides off his tongue like honey. 

It was practiced, but he knows that. Doesn't mind that he isn't the first teammate that needed to be covered up. Just hopes he is the last.

He brushes the skin of his lower lip again, fingers tingling with the sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
